onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Chapter and Episode Titles
Shouldn't the chapter and episode articles use the titles instead of just Chapter and Episode? Examples such as Chapter 1 and Episode 1 could be changed to the titles on the Chapters and Volumes and the Episode Guide articles. SeaTerror 19:16, February 1, 2011 (UTC) No, that would be a real hassle. "Chapter 1" is easier to remember than "Romance Dawn - The Dawn of the Adventure" or "Chapter 1 - Romance Dawn - The Dawn of the Adventure", and people might forget the chapter name, but the number is so much easier to remember. Yatanogarasu 19:26, February 1, 2011 (UTC) I would be willing to change them all myself. Also its not a hassle because Chapter 1 could redirect to the episode title. So if somebody searches for Chapter 1 the "Chapter 1 - Romance Dawn - The Dawn of the Adventure" article would pop up. SeaTerror 19:34, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :The chapters and episodes were intentionally named like that because there was a conflict between translations. FUNimation and Viz were brought up but in the end it was decided to use what we have now. At first it wasn't like that and every chapter and episode had "proper" titles, that's for the record. You might notice that some of the old names' are still apparent in the 'next chapter' links. As Yatanogarasu has said what we have now is easier to use, plus, we also have the Chapters and Volumes and Episode Guide respectively for navigation. The old redirects are still in place too but you might want to add new ones for the chapters and episodes released afterwards. MasterDeva 20:04, February 1, 2011 (UTC) I agree, what we have now is much easier. Numbers are easier to remember than titles. We should keep things the way they are.DancePowderer 20:17, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :I mentioned all the above because what we have now is extremely helpful when adding references, I can't begin to express how much time I've saved because of it. It's very practical to use and I imagine that other editors, who have worked on adding citations, feel the same. MasterDeva 20:28, February 1, 2011 (UTC) I don't see how its much easier. Sure it just says Chapter or Episode but its just as easy to have them as the titles. Also as I said If somebody searched for a specific chapter/episode it would redirect to the chapter/episode title. SeaTerror 20:20, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :That why I said to add redirects if you want, other than that we have proper pages to use if you want to search for the names. MasterDeva 20:30, February 1, 2011 (UTC) But why make something that isn't really necessary? Redirecting the chapters to their titles would just be adding something vestigial to the site. I'm still against it. It would be more organized if we keep the numbers as the titles for the articles.DancePowderer 20:34, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :I didn't say to change the titles of the articles, I merely stated that it would be good to add redirects. It's not like they are harmful to the wikia, just one redirect per chapter/episode like we have now. Besides, all the pages of chapters and episodes in the wiki, have their official and unofficial titles written on their infobox. Simply changing the titles would be redundant though, that's for sure. MasterDeva 21:05, February 1, 2011 (UTC) I think it was unnecessary to have changed it in the first place. I did say I would be willing to change them all. I think it would make the wikia look better. Lots of wikias put the episode/chapter titles instead of just Chapter X. Also I don't see how it would make it more organized by just saying Chapter X/Episode X. SeaTerror 22:53, February 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm bumping this. I really am willing to go through all the work. SeaTerror 02:00, May 2, 2011 (UTC) : I'm Ok with redirects but strongly against the title changes :) Redirects already exist. What's wrong with title changes? It makes no sense to just use Chapter 1 or Episode 1. SeaTerror 15:12, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :Having it as anything BUT chapter 1, episode 1, etc is a crappy idea if you mind me saying. We tried this before and transferred back. We used K-F fansubs translations for episodes, I think Stephen's translations for chapters though I'm not 100% sure. It led to problems... Because... Aside from Chapter 1 "Romance Dawn" the rest of the episodes and chapters were difficult. Some had more then one translation and deciphering that right one was hard. It didn't work and we ended up abandoning it. I understand other wikias use it, I understand there are some that are willing to change the chapters and episodes over... BUT its just not worth it. Plus, at least with "Chapter 1" everyone's on the same page. If theres one idea I disapprove of you've found it. :Plus, on wikipedia we were forced to use 4Kids translations, imagine having to make everything comply with what they produced... You have4 to pick a translation for the title and when its a bad one.. ¬_¬' One-Winged Hawk 13:18, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I looked at that discussion before. You know what I noticed? The person who started the discussion completely vanished after getting his way of getting the episode titles removed. It seemed to have worked perfectly fine with episode titles. He was the only one who complained about it. Using K-F translations is the proper way to do it since the episode guide and every single episode page uses their translations (for what they are up to). As I said I'm willing to do ALL the work myself. Its just renaming a bunch of stuff which isn't that hard. SeaTerror 17:06, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :Its was a big job, and even if I was in support or neutral then, I'm very against it now. It was a pill to revert those after they were abandoned and even K-F gets the titles wrong. They also haven't caught up with the main series. Honestly, I think it invites too much problems. As I said, you can't go wrong with the current system, we all know where we stand with it and its simple stupid. And, if someone has the Vix version of the manga or Japanese, they can just look up the chapter number without us having to create every possible chapter name that is released. Sea, its not that I doubt your going to do it, its just its not needed to happen. Everyones simple stupid right now and pretty much anyone can cope with it. Adding names only makes things complex. One-Winged Hawk 17:20, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Where did they get the title wrong? They are caught up a bunch and we can use the other good ones until they are caught up. By the logic of not having episode titles then the episode guide should all be renamed to episode 1 and the Chapters and Volume article to Chapter 1 and so on. I already said they can look up the episode number by entering the actual episode number. Like I said I saw the discussion it didn't fit then because only one person was against having fansub titles. Everything else uses fansub stuff yet episodes and chapters should be exempt? SeaTerror 18:32, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :If you want to get picky, by all means then we should be using Funimations translations... Their offical and not a fandub. The point is that why change what works and if there are episodes or chapters without no.s, they should be changed back to "episode 1" and "chapter 1" format. ^_- One-Winged Hawk Not at all. This wikia uses fansub terms and episode titles. Just look at any episode and the title under Episode 1 and so on uses the fansub title. It worked perfectly fine before the change. Also if I saw that I wouldn't change it. I was talking about the episode guide and chapters and volume articles anyway. SeaTerror 20:24, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :No, it didn't work fine, it was annoying to work with, and the constant redirects meant it was pointless. If your going to have DOZENS of pages redirecting, you might as well just have the original name to begin with. Redirects linking pages should be avoided not relied upon, their there only for the instances here and there were name changes occured and pages got missed, or because there was more then one name for something. In this case hundreds of pages will be redirecting constantly, no offence but thats sloppy editing SeaTerror. Even on wikipedia theyu try to avoid this kind of thing, if it happens, it happens, but they don't like it. One-Winged Hawk 21:22, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes it did work fine. All you have to do is enter the chapter you are looking for. Sloppy editing is not using episode titles like other wikias do. Also that is incredibly untrue. If Wikipedia has a episode at all then they use the name of the episode as a title. SeaTerror 22:19, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay, here I come butting into the conversation. I've read the whole forum and I'm sorry but this whole concept is stupid. Redirects are okay because they don't appear in the activity feed, plus they are not harmful at all to this place, but the whole renaming process is just a pointless bunch of crap. Here's another good reason as to why we shouldn't rename especially the chapters. There are MANY chapters in the entire series right now that are the same names as the title of articles in the wikia, (For example Chapter 238 is called Heaven's Gate, and there is a page called Heaven's Gate as well.) and the whole disambiguation page thing is a pain in the butt. As long as we have redirects, people will have no problem finding the page, plus the chapter/episode pages all HAVE the titles in the articles themselves as well as for the infobox title, so it's not like anything is confusing. Renaming and finding the correct translations is just a waste of our time that brings up more pointless conflict. 23:22, May 8, 2011 (UTC)